


The Ballad of the Phoenix

by Turnshroud



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Poetry, The Rains of Castamere (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnshroud/pseuds/Turnshroud
Summary: This is a poem (based on “The Rains of Castamere”) that I started a while ago. It was supposed to go through all three seasons, basically documenting the big events that happen throughout the series like the Siege of th Northern Water Tribe, the events of “The Crossroads of Destiny,” “The Day of Black Sun,” and “Sozin’s comet, but I never really got that far. So I’m just going to go ahead and post the introductory verses anyway. Maybe I’ll post more verses for it in the future, maybe not. Who knows?





	The Ballad of the Phoenix

And who are you, the phoenix cried,   
to hold your head so high?  
Only a fool and a summer child,  
whose fateful end is nigh.  
Your words are bold, your deeds untold,   
the fire’s will defied,   
But when the Comet comes again,  
you’ll face my wrath in kind.  
And so he’d boast, and so he’d boast,   
that king of ash and fear.   
But now he harps this elegy,  
with not a soul to hear.  
Yes, now he harps this elegy,  
with not a soul to hear.

And who are you, the father said,   
to test a dragon’s pride?  
Though you may hold my royal name,  
you’re a bastard in my eye.  
Your honor gone, your shame untold,   
a father’s love denied.   
You’ll learn of suff’ring and respect,   
and lose that haunty pride.   
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,   
that son who honor lost.   
But now he sits in iron chains,   
and his pride has come to naught.  
Yes, now he sits in iron chains,  
and his pride has come to naught.

And who are you, the phoenix called,  
to dare to soar so high?  
Only a bird of a different plume,  
less powerful than I.  
Your people gone, your nest destroyed,  
your temples turned to ash.  
Recall you not the fate of those,  
who dared defy my wrath?  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke  
that heir to Sozin;s hall.  
But now he sits in iron chains,  
with not a flame to call.  
Yes, now he sits in iron chains,  
with not a flame to call. 

And who are you, the dragon said,  
to bear your teeth at me?  
Only a pack of wolfling pups,  
disdain you only breed.  
Your mother gone, your den destroyed,  
snow turned to blackened ash.  
Behold the bloody price of your  
barbarity and wrath.  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
That king of hate and tears.  
But now he sits in iron chains,  
now ends his reign of fear.  
Yes, now he sits and iron chains,  
now ends his reign if fear.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the last four lines, which I think are really lackluster compared to the rest of the poem. I couldn’t think of anything that worked quite to my liking.


End file.
